Demon Reborn
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Tsuna y Hana no eran completamente Humanos. Son demonios. Descendientes de dos clanes extintos ellos ahora deberán de ser mas fuerte para afrontar el duro camino que les esperas ¿quienes serán sus enemigos? ¿quienes serán parte de la nobleza de Tsuna? ¿Le dará un ataque a Reborn cuando sepa que Dame-Tsuna es un demonio? ¿Que ellos tienen Sacred Gear tipo longinus? Tsuna/Hana/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Reborn.**

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a su creador al igual de Highschool DxD.**

**Advierto de una que no he visto nada de Reborn desde hace mas de un año así que las cosas podían ser diferentes y puede que muchas referencias se me pierde, en el futuro planeo comenzar de nuevo a leer el manga comenzando la saga del futuro pero entonces eso será el futuro al igual de terminar de leer las novelas ligeras de DxD, En total esto es mas como un prologo de un futuro fic. Esto será un Tsuna harem así que espero que les guste.**

* * *

_Diablos de montura y leones._

-¿Mama….? ¿Por qué papa no está aquí…?-Nana Sawada miro con tristeza como su hijo le miraba con tristeza, frente de ellos en la mesa era un pequeño pastel con una vela la cual significaba que era el cumpleaños número ocho de Tsunayoshi, Tsuna para sus seres queridos, Sawada pero la situación era un poco anormal, no había nadie más que la mujer y su hijo en la habitación, no había globo, no había regalos ni nada por el estilo. Solo una vacía sala y un pastel de cumpleaños nada más. Nana sabía que su hijo sufría de Bullying en su escuela por lo tanto era obvio para ella que su pequeño niño no tenía amigos, se esperaba que su esposo Iemitsu estuviera aquel día para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo para así subirles los ánimos pero aparentemente "el trabajo" de su esposo era más importante que su hijo. Para Iemitsu su "famiglia" era más importante. Oh sabia todo sobre su esposo y que exactamente estaba haciendo aunque cuando se caso con él y tuvieron a Tsuna tampoco sabía eso pero ella no permitiría que su marido anda casi todos los años en el exterior sin que ella supiera. Ella no era una estúpida al final de todo.

Ella era un demonio.

-El….el está ocupado con un trabajo, Tsu-kun, quizás el vendrá otro día y podrán pasar todo un día juntos.

-…..ok Mama…-Oh le partía el corazón escuchar ese tono de voz tan descorazonado de su hijo. Su hijo sufría de síndrome de déficit de atención por lo que no podía concentrarse muy bien en clases por lo que aun cuan duro lo intentaba siempre terminaba con una mala clasificación, el era naturalmente torpe por lo que en los deportes terminaba fallando o que termina en accidente de la maneras espectaculares, el era tímido, callado, cohibido y siempre tenía un poco de mala suerte hasta en las cosas más extrañas, como aquella vez en un día de clase termino en calzones por un accidente, en total lo que se le ha ganado el título Dame-Tsuna: el bueno para nada Tsuna. Oh los niños podían ser tan crueles. Oh pero la verdad era más allá de lo que otros podían ver, ella era la única que podía ver el potencial y poder de su hijo, un poder que en un primer momento pensó negarle pero….no quería causarle tanto dolor a su hijo. Mirándolo con atención decidió que su hijo necesitaba tener confianza y que mejor forma era que supiera quién era realmente.

-Hijo….creo que es tiempo que sepas una verdad-Comento Nana con una voz seria lo cual hizo que un escalofrió recorriera por la espalda a Tsuna porque jamás escucho a su madre hablarle con tal tono. Nana se levanto de su asiento y se arrodillo frente a su hijo mirándole a los ojos, transmitiéndole a través de sus ojos a su hijo su amor, su cariño, su afecto pero también su tristeza y su determinación para que supiera de lo que iba a decir era serio. Así en un parpadeo un especie de sellos en la espalda de nana apareció para después desaparecer profundamente y en un segundo después surgiera un conjunto de dos alas o cuatros alas de murciélago en su espalda lo que en total hizo que Tsuna abriera la boca y los ojos por el shock pero fue aún mayor cuando en su espalda surgió dos alas similares a la de su madre pero entonces aun en su estupefacto alcanzo a su madre hablarle-….Tsuna, hijo….la verdad es que….nosotros somos demonios.

Desde ese día; la vida de Tsuna cambio para siempre.

* * *

**Más tarde: media noche.**

-Entonces tu hijo finalmente sabe ¿Eh, Nana?-Hablo una hermosa mujer de cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros y ojos morados brillantes mientras tomaba un poco de té que Nana le había hecho. La mujer Sawada estaba sentada frente suyo mirando un poco al vacio mientras limpiaba un poco la húmeda en su mejilla, era obvio para la mujer pelinegra que su amiga y aliada más cercana había llorado profundamente, quizás su hijo a la primera no tomo bien el hecho que era un demonio. No era algo que tomarse a la ligera. Ella un podía recordar el griterío que su hija hizo al enterarse la verdad-…Por un momento pensé que estabas en una pelea porque liberaste tu sello pero es una suerte que era solo para mostrar tu verdadero ser a tu hijo. Aunque es una pena que tengas que sellarlo antes de que tu marido pueda detectar la verdad de nuestro linaje. Cosa que dudo ya que pasa más tiempo en el extranjero que aquí con su propia familia.

-Directa como siempre, ya veo, eh ¿Miki?-Menciono Nana con una expresión un poco abatida mientras su compañera, Miki, le sonreía intentando subirle los ánimos. El cumpleaños de Tsuna definitivamente va a ser algo que él jamás olvidara, eso Nana podía asegurarlo pero aun cuan cruel podía ser Nana sabía que su hijo necesitaba volverse más fuerte y su hijo necesitaba saber la verdad de su patrimonio para lograr ese cometido. Entonces repentinamente Nana nota como su amiga deja salir sus cuatros alas en un gesto de relajación tanto por la expresión de su rostro como su suspiro de satisfacción lo cual hizo que Nana alzara una ceja-¿Tan relajada, eh, Kurokawa? ¿Quién diría que la matriarca actual del clan Andras sería tan relajada?

-Oh mira quién habla, la cabeza hueca que se comporta como una gata en vez de una leona, no crees que no debes de juzgarme ¿Eh, Marbas?-Soltó Miki con una sonrisa sumamente acida lo cual hizo que las alas de Nana salieran de su espalda y al mismo tiempo expulsaran instinto asesino tomando forma para la otra, para Nana en su espalda la figura de un majestuoso león rugía de fiereza por mientras de Miki era la de un jinete de ojos de búho cabalgando en un lobo sosteniendo igual una puntiaguda espada. Ambas se miraron en reto y fiereza antes de echarse a reír de alegría disipando toda la atmosfera pesada como si de un chiste viejo habían hecho.

Definitivamente ellas eran demonios

La historia de Miki Kurokawa y Nana Sawada era un poco peculiar pero importante; sus verdaderos nombres eran Mikhaelis Andras que paso a ser Miki Aozaki cuando estaba en el mundo humano y claro está que adopto el apellido Kurokawa de su esposo al casarse, la situación era similar con Nana o en realidad siendo su nombre de nacimiento Nanarshu Marbas que como es lógico paso a ser llamada Nana Matou para después ser Sawada al casarse. Ellas al final de todo eran herederas de uno de los 72 pilares del inframundo; los clanes Andras y Marbas o lo eran considerando que su líneas con consideradas extintas. Eso era un poco falso en realidad, no todas las líneas extintas de los pilares en verdad están "extintas" sino que hay herederos por ahí de esas líneas familiares pero estos se mantiene en clandestinidad e incluso sus nombres ya no tienen importancia debido al simple hecho que sus clanes son desterrados o enemigos del gobierno actual del inframundo. Vera los clanes Andras y Marbas había actuado junto a la fracción antiguo Satans y pues ya se sabe como termino, la vida de Miki y Nana iniciaría con sus madres en persecución y viviendo juntas antes de que murieran en batalla contra ángeles y exorcistas, Nana y Miki estarían vivas gracias a otro heredero de un clan extinto o más en especifico de la casa Valefor quien las rescato y cuido de ellas antes de dejarles a su suerte en el mundo cuando ya entraron a la edad de quince años.

Nana y Miki habían vivido juntas por más de doscientos años en la clandestinidad, tuvieron ofertas de algunos otros herederos de las líneas extintas que apoyaron a la fracción antiguo Satans pero Nana y Miki no tenia apego alguno al inframundo y meterse con todo esos asuntos le parecía una mala idea e innecesaria así que se negaron a toda oportunidad y siguieron con su vida antes de que hace veinte años decidieron restablecerse y poder experimentar el sentimiento de ser madre. Diez años intentando ser madre con demonios resulto ser un problema y martirio, tanto porque la reproducción entre los demonios es tan difícil como también que tuvieron problemas con demonios que intentaron hacerles jugarretas. Así que decidieron tener descendencia con humanos y ahí estaban ellas t diez años después con cada una teniendo un hijo: Tsuna y Hana. Con sellos inventado por Miki habían sellado sus auras de demonios e incluso si un ángel pasara por Namimori no sentiría la presencia de Nana, Miki y ni sus hijos, tal invento útil tiene la desventaja de sellar igual los poderes del sujeto e incluso sus instintos demoniacos como tal el instinto asesino y de poder que Nana y Miki expulsaron en su breve pero juguetona muestra de poderío.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo lo tomó tu hijo, entonces, eh Nana?

-…Grito al principio y lloro fuertemente, creyó que era una criatura de mal y lo negó un poco pero se calmo y hablamos con claridad, no le gusto enterarse la verdad pero él lo acepto al final o lo hará eventualmente. Mi hijo puede ser callado y sumiso de aptitud pero él es fuerte, definitivamente lo es. Apenas es un cachorro pero eventualmente se convertirá en un gran león.

-Oh si, toda la cosa de que es un león en miniatura y esas habladuría, bah, solo estas alardeando, pues entonces yo lo hare, mi Hana ha sido—

-Miki, por favor para, se que tu niña tiene que ser mas fuerte ahora que mi hijo porque ya debe de haber sabido desde hace mucho que es una demonio pero mi hijo tiene potencial a montón, el quizás pueda ser tan fuerte que en el futuro podría llegar a ser un súper diablo.

-Wow, eso es decir mucho Nana, eso es una afirmación muy loca…pero si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos entonces te hubiera llamado mentirosa-Respondió Miki con un suspiro de molestia pero tenía que admitir que quizás, solo quizás su amiga tenía razón. Los clanes Andras y Marbas al igual que las otras tenían sus propias habilidades y especialidades como los Gremory con su poder de destrucción o los Phenex con sus poderes de fénix o los Sitri con el poder del elemento agua, sus clanes tenían sus propias habilidades.

El clan Andras era el clan especialista en la montura, su habilidad es la invocación **Blade Sage Wolf ** que se trata la invocación de un lobo oscuro demoniaco y una espada de gran poder, corte y brillantez del cual un demonio del clan Andras podría usarlo con arma y montura respectivamente, el clan Andras también fueron bendecidos con **"los ojos de búhos"** los cuales también se le llamas los ojos de la sabiduría, estos ojos le permitían a un demonio del clan Andras ver todos los detalles a un nivel asombroso junto a otros regalos y poder ser capaces de usar más fácilmente hechizos hipnóticos mediante el uso de los ojos e incluso ser inmunes a hechizos de ilusión y también eran capaces de dañar conjuros mágicos dependiendo del conociendo del demonio Andras aunque su especialidad era la inmunidad y destrucción de hechizos de ilusión, claro gracias también a eso por los ojos de búhos. Su clan en si no es que eran tan poderoso, sus habilidades no eran la más fuerte en verdad pero tenía muchas variedades y eran muy útiles para muchas tareas. La razón del porque ellos apoyaron a la fracción antigua Satans era debido que habían perdido muchas fuerzas en la gran guerra siendo ellos la caballería de los demonios en los primeros choques en la gran guerra por lo que obviamente perdieron muchos números, con los descendientes de los antiguos Asmodeo y Leviathan que subyugaron a los sobrevivientes del clan Andras no tenían que otra más que servir durante la guerra civil en el inframundo. La hija de Miki, Hana Kurokawa, desgraciadamente no había heredado los ojos de búho aunque si obtuvo una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco y aun tenia aptitud para invocar Blade Sage Wolf, Miki no se molesto por ello ya que su hija era mitad demonio así que sabía que no recibiría todo sus dotes pero lo que Hana si gano siendo mitad humana fue glorioso en verdad; Su hija se gano **Telos Karma.**

El clan Marbas era más simple que el Andras, ellos eran al igual que el clan Bune, ellos podían cambiar de forma siendo en sus casos los leones. Eran expertos en la causa y curación de enfermedades y maldiciones, también fueron muy conocedores en la mecánica y tenían la habilidad de transformar a los humanos normales en criaturas a su antojo. Su transformación en leones en verdad los hacía digno oponentes e incluso eran juntos con el clan Bune y Phenex los llamados "grandes bestias" ya que se le consideraba al clan Marbas como descendientes del mismísimo león de Nemea. La razón del porque terminaron uniéndose a la fracción antigua Satans, un shock en verdad considerando que los Marbas eran aunque misteriosos a la exasperación eran muy honestos, fue que ellos eran demonios en aptitud tipo alfas y sirviendo a la fracción Anti-Satans les parecía como si estuviera arrodillándose a otros lo cual hería su orgullo. Miki sabía bien que Tsuna en poder era inferior al de un ser humano promedio pero ella sabía que Nana había sellado sus poderes latentes del pequeño Tsuna pero Miki hizo su propio análisis cuando ella una vez visito a Nana hace un par de años atrás (ella no estuvo en la fiesta de hoy porque tenía trabajo, había prometido a Nana enviar un regalo en unos días para Tsuna, al final de todo ella era madrina del pequeño niño y era su obligación después de todo) y entonces de verdad supo el potencial del niño y en verdad podía convertirse en un monstruo; no solo heredo la habilidad de transformación de león del clan Marbas sino también una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca y una fuente de energía que le sorprendió a montones porque se trataba de **las llamas de la última voluntad **de tipo cielo, supuso que lo heredo de Iemitsu; lo único bueno que sirvió pensó mentalmente, pero el shock fue más grande cuando ella descubrió el regalo final que Tsuna obtuvo; El gano **Regulus Nemea.**

La suerte estaba con ellas; sus hijos obtuvieron un Sacred Gear tipo Longinus cada uno.

-….Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Nana?

-Lo obvio, entrenar a mi hijo, sinceramente debí de haberle dicho todo esto antes ¿sabías que esos sellos que suprimía su lado demonio también afectada su ser? Lo descubrí hoy mismo cuando se lo quite. Fue pequeño pero note que no era tan torpe, quien sabe que más le habrá afectado esos sellos.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no puede ser posible, Hana nunca mostro algún efecto secundario cuando le puse su sello….aunque ella sufría de urticaria cuando estaba cerca de niños menores que ella….mmm quizás mis sellos le afectaron también, bueno no se mucho sobre los efectos secundarios de esos sellos pueden afectarles a los demonios y mas como son mitad demonios pero bueno, esperemos que las cosas mejoren a partir de ahora, creo que en verdad era tiempo para que el pequeño Tsuna aprendiera de su patrimonio.

-Entrenar a mi hijo implica que libere mi energía demoniaca ¿Cómo nos va a mantener seguro? Podrían venir los ángeles caídos y los ángeles a extermínanos.

-No, no podrán, la tregua evitara que nos ataquen no sin antes nosotros actuemos, lo cual por obvia razones no haremos, atacarnos a nosotras seria una declaración—

-Estas siendo muy ingenua, Miki, nosotras quizás seamos la actuales matriarca de dos clanes de demonios pero somos de clanes extintos y antiguos enemigos del actual gobierno del actual Lucifer e incluso solo estamos nosotras y nuestros hijos por lo que no somos muy importante que se diga, somos pairas e incluso no me sorprendería si Sirzches Lucifer nos sacrificaría sin dudar para evitar una guerra. Estamos solas.

-Entonces debemos de entrenar a nuestros hijos para que puedan defenderse ¿Quién asegura que no aparezca un enemigo ahora y no nos podamos defender o que nuestros niños no puedan defenderse al final de todo? No, no nos queda que otra más que entrenar a Tsuna y a Hana para pelear además ellos podían superar nuestras fuerzas, poseen lo mejor de nuestro linaje y poseen Sacred Gears tipo Longinus, serán muy poderosos y así estarán seguros. Además definitivamente no estarán solos.

-Oh si, se me había olvidado de eso…-Comento Nana parpadeando debido a recordar un detalle que habían dejado pasar y ella observo como su mejor amiga y hermana en todo menos la sangre sacaba de un bolsillo dimensional una pequeña caja dejándola en la mesa y abriéndola dejando a la vista quince piezas de ajedrez todas brillando de color rojo y una con marcas de color negra. Evil Pieces o piezas malvadas. Después de la muerte de su marido, igual lo que motivo a Miki decirle la verdad a Hana de su patrimonio, Miki fue al inframundo por primera vez en su vida y pidió un set de piezas malvadas de parte de Ajuka Beelzebub lo cual resulto ser toda una tarde llena de interrogatorio y suplica de parte de ella sobre mantener su existencia en secreto además tuvo que pedirle a Ajuka que no ajustara las piezas para ella sino para su hija o para otro demonio o medio demonio en su caso, Ajuka fue muy compresivo pero le pido, no, le ordeno que en unos años iría a visitarle para saber que estará haciendo ya que no confiaba totalmente en ella, Miki no le digo exactamente donde estaba viviendo en el mundo humano pero ella tenía la sospecha que el gran Maou sabría de todo modos. Las piezas inicialmente eran para su hija pero…

-_Me da pereza buscar monos que me servirían._

_-_Mi hija es un caso en verdad, ella no quiere ser un rey, le ve mucho trabajo pero ella está dispuesta a ser una pieza, la reina más en específico, porque sabe que es importante si menciono el asunto al final de todo. Convertirse en una reina la haría ella una demonio de sangre pura completa eliminando su lado humano pero con la ganancia de un Sacred Gear y un aumento en su poder en general, viendo que ya decidiste decirle la verdad tu hijo creo que él sería perfecto siendo el rey.

-….Ya veo pero Miki ¿estás bien con eso?

-Meh, confió en tu juicio Nana y si dices que tu hijo será poderoso entonces él es el único que puedo confiarle la seguridad de mi hija. Esto puede ayudarle, aparte de volverlo en un demonio puro la seria de mejorar en su autoestima y ser capaz de hacer amigos, aliados y más en su nobleza. Además esto podía ser mejor, incluso quizás sería capaz de tener un harem-Hablo Miki con una sonrisa divertida haciendo que Nana se sonrojara y mirara a su amiga con mortificación. Como demonios ellas tenían sus instintos oscuros y tal, eran buenas personas pero eran demonio por lo que de una manera tuvieron su época maliciosa y las cosas que se metieron en sus adolescencias fueron legendarias. El pensamiento de un harem es tan normal que Nana no se molesto en ello sino que su amiga lo dijera tan a la ligera le mortifico pero ella tenía razón, Su hijo era tan bueno, quizás el sería capaz de ser un encanto para las chicas ¿es malo desear lo mejor para su hijo? No, lo creía. Además a Nana no se le escapo un punto importante…

-Mmmm ¿Miki?

-¿Si, Nana?

-¿Estas planeando emparejar a mi hijo con tu hija?

-Oh pues claro, mi Hana es muy quisquillosa para hacer amigos pero sería lindo que ella fuera amiga de Tsuna y quizás algo mas en el futuro además…. ¡imagínatelo Nana, imagina los niños que tendrían, serian taaaannn lindos! ¡Y somos las mejores amigas! ¡Seriamos abuelas juntas! ¡Y juntas podíamos echar a perder a nuestros futuros nietos ¿no crees?!-Mascullo con voz cantarina Miki mientras se agitaba con una expresión de júbilo cómico. Nana parpadeo por un segundo y pensó en la imagen mental que su amiga le planteo y al siguiente ambas bailaban emocionadas pensando en sus futuros nietos y así sin más cerraron el trato de sus futuros planes. Y tanto en sus respectivos casa y cuartos, los aun dormidos Hana y Tsuna se revolcaron como si algo o alguien le había amarrado una soga en sus cuellos y que sus destinos habían sido decididos. Maldición. En total por mientras los primeros pasos comenzaban a mostrarse para llegar a un extraordinario futuro en muchos lugares sucesos iguales estaban igual pasando y pronto todo se juntaran para formar una de la más grande aventura de todas. Esta es la historia de un niño demonio que se convertirá en un jefe de la mafia y que tendrá que pelear contra temibles oponentes junto a su reina y su equipo. Esta es su historia.

Esta es la historia de Tsunayoshi Sawada; el futuro decimo Vongola y heredero Marbas.

_Esta es su historia…._

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Entonces aquí esta….tengo que decir este capítulo fue tremendo, fue satisfactorio y me gusto ya que la improvisación fue genial, todo aquí fue un invento espontaneo y fue genial. Por un lado el fic era que Reborn aparecería y descubriera el legado de Tsuna como demonio y que Tsuna ya sea poderoso y que ya tiene un gran par de miembro en su nobleza pero decidí en cambio comenzar en como Tsuna se volvió fuerte, como consigue a su nobleza y tal, el será súper fuerte pero lo conseguirá por sí mismo y no como un Gary stu. El personaje Miki Kurokawa es OC, me base en el nombre del seiyu de Hana, pido disculpa si algunos no le gusta el personaje, no soy fans del uso de OC así que no estoy muy alegre con esto tampoco. Sobre lo de Regulus nemea y Sairaorg Bael, por un lado Regulus nemea era perfecto para Tsuna y tranquilo público, aun no se con exactitud la aptitud de Sairaorg pero se sabe que es un buen chico así que no le hare mala y en este fic el tiene un súper Sacred Gear, es mas es incluso más fuerte que Regulus nemea, por lo tanto en mi fic en vez de ser 13 Longinus son en total 21 Longinus con los ochos nuevos ser recientes, les daré los nombres pero me mantendré sus habilidades en secreto: Eternal Firehell que ser utilizado por Sairaorg, Ultimate Drain, Grand Fury, Pandora Hearts, Great Impact, Kavacha y Kundala, Betrayal Twins Draco y Nine Lives; con otros que son pseudo y posiblemente futuros tipos Longinus; Forbidden Balor View, los cuatros Sacred Gear de Vritra en uno solo llamado Black Prison , Downfall Dragon Spear que posee el alma de Fafnir, Great Riastrad, Death Time Scythe, Diabolo Blood, Unlock Juggernaut, Heaven Bull, Fire Holy Blade y Enkidu Prime. **

**En total he creado toda la cosa, en total he creado toda una serie usando Reborn y DxD, Tsuna y Hana serán poderosos pero sus enemigos igual lo serán, para darle un spoiler Xanxus será igual o más fuerte que Vali. Sobre lo de Telos karma en dárselo a Hana fue una invención del momento y aunque Telos karma no ha aparecido en la serie ya me puedo imaginar su poder y no es como de combate directo como Booster Gear sino mas de efecto como Zenith Tempest, en total en un principio pensé en hacer a Hana en un personaje menor pero decidí ser original y aquí esta, un Tsuna x Hana x Harem la cual consciente de Haru, Chrome, Bianchi y posiblemente Kyoko y Lal Mirch aunque dudo estas últimas, la nobleza de Tsuna ya esta mas o menos pensada y bueno considerando que hay temas de DxD en el mundo de Reborn entonces podemos decir que habrá algunos personajes que son hijos de demonios o ángeles caídos y tal. En total este fic será la onda, créenlo, quizás Tsuna se meta en la batalla contra Kokabiel pero como en canon, es decir la serie, Tsuna conoce a Reborn a lo trece-catorce años por lo que toda la historia de Katekyou trascurre dos años antes de las sagas de DxD. En el próximo capítulo se verá el entrenamiento de Tsuna y Hana, la muestra de su Sacred Gear y la relación entre la mafia mística con el mundo sobrenatural.**

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon Reborn.**

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a su creador al igual de Highschool DxD.**

**Advierto de una que no he visto nada de Reborn desde hace mas de un año así que las cosas podían ser diferentes y puede que muchas referencias se me pierde, en el futuro planeo comenzar de nuevo a leer el manga comenzando la saga del futuro pero entonces eso será el futuro al igual de terminar de leer las novelas ligeras de DxD, En total esto es mas como un prologo de un futuro fic. Esto será un Tsuna harem así que espero que les guste.**

* * *

_Verdadero poder inicia poco a poco._

Tsuna no sabía que decir en verdad con toda la situación. La verdad que él nunca imagino conocer. Por un lado era un poco lógico ya que aun con todo lo que intentaba siempre era rechazado por todos, tanto en la escuela y en el barrio igual, por lo que quizás supuso que ellos instintivamente sabían que ¿el era un demonio? Y no solo eso sino se explica porque su madre nunca lo llevo a cualquier iglesia o porque Tsuna sufría desagrado en las mañanas como también lo soñoliento que se sentía también que hacía que siempre llegara tarde a clase, su madre menciono que quizás su defecto de falta de atención, su torpeza y su debilidad física pueda deberse porque ella tuvo que sellar una gran parte de su patrimonio demoniaco. Era lógico pero aun así no era algo que le gustaba. Era un demonio. El pensamiento era aterrador; el creció pensando y sintiéndose un humano para después descubrir que no lo era algo que no podía superar por mucho tiempo y aun ahora no lo había superado completado. Tres semanas han pasado desde que supo era un demonio y aun así sentía un ligero rechazo a sí mismo.

Al enterarse de su patrimonio demoniaco hubo muchísimos cambios, su madre cambio, no en el mal sentido ya que Nana seguía siendo la misma mujer risueña, amable, un poco cabeza hueca y compresiva de siempre pero se mostraba más sabia, mas perceptiva, mas…presente. Como ella mimo a Tsuna cuando este estaba en su peor estado de ánimo, Nana no hacia eso antes según ella sentía que su hijo no aceptaría su ayuda porque sus instintos le instaría a ser fuerte por sí mismo y no se equivoco porque Tsuna siempre trato de ocultar sus pesares de su madre para no preocuparla, ahora Nana trataba de subirles los ánimos a su hijo porque el tema no era normal; era la ascendencia de Tsuna.

Ella le hablo y le respondió todas sus preguntas sobre lo que significaba ser un demonio; no, no tenia y ni era un ser malvado, el era su persona que puede tomar su propia decisiones aunque advirtió que cuando entrara a la adolescencia de seguro haría estupideces, como cualquier adolescentes aunque un poco más grave para un demonio en tal edad. No, no tenía que ir arrancar almas, eso estaba prohibido, a lo mucho tendrá que ser pacto para obtener ganancia. No, ella no engaño a su madre aunque él no sabía que ella era un demonio además recalco que el escondía cosas tanto para ella como para él. Y si, como demonio definitivamente era enemigo natural de los ángeles y en su caso también a los ángeles caídos. Nana le hablo sobre las tres fracciones, la gran guerra, la guerra civil en el inframundo, las otras fracciones, lo que era un Sacred Gear, el funcionamiento de la magia demoniaca, la historia de los 72 pilares demoniacos, el clan Marbas y las Evil Pieces.

Esa última parte era un poco choqueada porque…

-¡Apúrate mono o si no te dejare atrás!-Un grito saco a Tsuna de sus pensamientos y observo como en una colina se mostraba a una niña de su edad de cabello negro ondulado haciéndole una mueca mientras sostenía un gran maletín en su espalda y con un giro siguió trotando por la colina dejando muy atrás a Tsuna que a lo mucho solo podía caminar con su mochila. En el final de la subida se mostraba a Nana y a Miki observar el avance de sus hijos mientras se encontraban sentadas en una lona con un termo lleno de jugo de naranja a la espera de los más pequeños. Tsuna miro una vez más la gran colina que tenía que escalar y soltó un suspiro de hastió antes de poco a poco comenzara a subir y tratar de alcanzar a su reina.

Si, su reina.

A la primera semana después de su cumpleaños su madre le hablo del mundo sobrenatural y como Tsuna era despistado le costó un poco memorizarse eso, después de ello Nana entreno en pequeños controles de la energía demoniaca, esto era para que Tsuna estuviera en sintonía con su lado demoniaco y pues los resultaron un poco como que triste, un simple chequeo le termino estallando en el rostro en los primeros intentos, Tsuna sintió un poco de molestia que no haya heredado el arte de creación y curación de heridas del clan Marbas que su madre era tan experta pero su madre igual le aclaro que a pesar de eso el tenia un regalo mucho mayor que solo talento en hechizos y artes curativos o de causas de efectos. Nana intento enseñarle aunque sea un poco volar o que se acostumbrara la sensación de no estar en tierra, el resultado fue raro, terminar amarrado del calzón de un poste de luz no era normal.

Aparte de ello entonces Nana le conto a Tsuna que su madrina e hija igual también eran demonio de un clan extinto y que iban a reunirse para platicar libremente además de decirle una grandiosa noticia. Tsuna no sabía porque pero sabía que iba a sufrir en aquella reunión. No se equivoco. Hana Kurokawa era una chica que solo había visto de paso en la escuela y eso porque era amiga de una niña muy bonita que Tsuna se había topado algunas veces, lastimosamente era de otro salón al igual que Hana, la cual nunca ha dicho nada malo a Tsuna pero a espalda quien sabría, Tsuna inicialmente estaba siendo tímido y sufriendo un poco de pánico cuando termino en la casa Kurokawa y cuando as dos demonios mayores hablaron libremente sobre sus identidades y tales, Hana miro con mirada plana a Tsuna y mascullo sin dudar…

-_Este niño se va a morir con su propia lámpara de luz._

El orgullo de Tsuna fue apaleado por esa frase.

Hana era más fuerte que Tsuna, estaba más en sintonía con su magia demoniaca y había invocando la espada brillante de Blade Sage Wolf además lo mas importante es que ya había superado su shock y ya había aceptado que era una demonio, en total ella era muchísimo más fuerte que Tsuna pero ella no toma en cuenta que ella sabía que era un demonio desde hace un años y Tsuna apenas y lo aceptaba lentamente por lo que su palabra critica estaba de mas. Después un pequeño regaño Miki Kurokawa explico el punto central de la reunión: las Evil Pieces. En total Tsuna se convertiría en un rey y Hana en una reina además de ser completos demonios aunque seguían siendo mestizos. Claramente Hana se molesto cuando se entero que tendría que servir, según su opinión, al bueno para nada de Tsuna, le veía indigno y el mencionado se quejo porque no creía soportar la responsabilidad. En ese momento fue la primera vez que Hana y Tsuna vieron el lado serio y autoritario de Hana y Miki, sus palabras y tono de voz en que su decisión era definitiva cerro el asunto sin demora y asusto un poco a los dos medio demonios ante la seriedad de sus madres.

Miki aseguro que corrió un grave riesgo al ir al inframundo por las Evil Pieces y Ajuka Beelzebub podría causar problemas si otra descendiente de un clan extinto pediría otro sets de Evil Pieces, Miki sabía que solo tuvo suerte que Ajuka no mantuvo malos sentimientos contra ella pero había muchos demonios que podían ser una mala noticia para ellos. Además indagaron que querían que ellos fueran amigos y aliados al igual que sus madres, que juntos podían ser fuertes y que siendo herederos de los clanes Marbas y Andras se espera que las alianzas entre ellos se mantengan estable además Miki tranquilizo su hija que cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte en unos años podía ir y pedir sus propias Evil Pieces, aun cuando seas demonios desconocidos del sistemas en el inframundo aun eran descendientes de un clan, aunque extintos, por lo que no son demonios de clase baja sino demonios de clase alta aun con el mestizaje en sus venas. Además era mejor que Tsuna fuera el rey y Hana la reina: ahora no era importante pero cuando ellos sean adolescentes no le gustara que fueran llamados rey Hana y reina Tsuna. Era denigrante. Especialmente para Tsuna.

-¡Dame-Tsuna muévete ya!-Grito con fuerza Hana mientras ya había avanzando mucho en la subida lo que hizo que Tsuna diera o intentara dar más fuerza para seguir subiendo la colina pero estaba muy cansando, había estado corriendo y haciendo ejercicio desde hacía cinco horas y el sol no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo. Así después de haber obtenido la pieza de rey de las Evil Pieces y convertirse en un verdadero demonio y después convertir a Hana en su reina sus respectivas madres decidió iniciar el entrenamiento y ahí estaban en las afueras de Namimori entrenado el aspecto físicos de los niños, siendo demonios su cuerpo no sufrirá desgaste y efecto secundario al entrenamiento a tal edad joven por lo que podían entrenar cuanto quisiera aun tanto la molestia para Tsuna.

-Ya voy, ya voy, rayos que esto pesa…-Menciono en voz baja Tsuna con un pequeño mohín de esfuerzo intentando caminar una vez más con la mochila que tenia cargado un poco de bolsas de arenas con el peso de quizás dos kilos más o menos, Tsuna no sabía, apenas y estaba en tercer grado. Ya así una hora después el termino subiendo la colina, o la colina del demonio para él, teniendo por fin tiempo para descansar tirándose en el suelo y cerrando los ojos disfrutando del leve respiro que tenía como también el olor del bosque, tan relajado estaba que le costó reconocer que había alguien que le estaba mirando así que el abrió los ojos y miro de quien se trataba para toparse con la mirada enojada de Hana que tenia cruzado los brazos.

-Vaya que al final llegaste, tonto, mientras aun no llegabas mi mama me estaba enseñando algunos hechizos, eres muy lento y eso es muy feo de mi rey-Soltó con acidez Hana mientras Tsuna se marchitaba interiormente. Para una niña de ochos años Hana sí que tenia boca para hablar, resulta ser que ese es un rasgo del clan Andras como con los Gremory y sus pelos carmesí o los Phenex con su cabellos rubios, Los Andras al igual que otros tenían sus rasgos genéticos ya que su clan era especialista de causar y resolver conflictos y tenían una lengua acida en decir las cosas. Miki Kurokawa era una mujer decente que de vez en cuando se burlaba sin querer con sus palabras pero si ella quisiera por hacer mojar los pantalones a un hombre adulto con solos palabras normales. Nana aconsejo a su hijo que no prestara atención a las palabras de Hana que eventualmente ella mejorara con el tiempo. Además los Marbas también tenían su peculiaridad pero Nana le juro que le diría cuando fuera mayor.

-Lo siento…esto es muy pesado.

-Mmm eres muy debilucho. Yo puedo hacer esto y más, soy la más poderosa, no puedo creer que termine siendo tu reina, que pena.

-Hana, basta que apenas han pasado dos semanas que Tsu-kun ha estado entrenando, tú tienes más de un año en eso, ten compasión y no seas exigente.

-….Vale, ok mama, solo espero que él sea fuerte.

-El lo hará, Hana, ahora vengan aquí que es tiempo del almuerzo, platicaremos un poco sobre lo que han aprendido de la historia de las tres fracciones de la biblia -Sentencio con voz suave Miki mientras los dos niños se acercaba, un poco de dificultad de parte de Tsuna, hacia a donde estaban las dos demonios adultas y tomaban asiento en la gran manta recibiendo de parte de Nana un conjunto de emparedados y jugos lo que los niños con alegría comenzaron a devorar sin demora. Nana se rio silenciosamente, oh ella le gustaba dar comida a quienes quería e incluso a los invitados de sus seres queridos, era algo que en verdad le gustaba. Miki sonrió suavemente mientras observaba a su hija y ahijado comer apresuradamente demostrando que aun con todo seguían siendo niños. Ella saco un pequeño libro que abrió y se lo paso a los niños que se detuvieron en comer y miraron el libro con interés tratándose de uno sobrenatural- hoy vamos a hablar de la raza dragon, como sabrán los dragones son seres de…

* * *

**Seis meses después.**

¡SLASH!

¡CLACK!

¡CRACK!

-¡Adelante Tsuna muestra tu poder!-Grito Hana con voz fuerte mientras blandía una espada de energía de color blanco que brillaba notablemente mientras un Tsuna con urgencia esquivaba cada uno de los tajos que Hana hacia. A los lejos Miki Kurokawa vigilaba el entrenamiento entre los niños tomando nota que punto mejorar y esperando que las habilidades de los niños no se han dañado cuando tuvieron que usar nuevamente los sellos para suprimir su lado demoniaco o más bien su aura de demonio considerando que ya no son medios demonios y como había visto, Hana y Tsuna la tuvieron difícil durante unas semanas en la vida diaria. Esperaba que Nana estuviera bien, ella estaría sola con su esposo y sinceramente muchas cosas podían suceder. La verdad para ella Iemitsu solo era problemas.

Siendo un mafioso místico lo era para todo.

Ellos cuatros (ella, Nana, Hana y Tsuna) tuvieron que ponerse los sellos que suprimían su ser demoniaco debido a la llegada muy tardía del esposo de Nana, Iemitsu Sawada que finalmente llego de su supuesto trabajo como constructor internacional aunque Nana puede actuar como una despistada ella no era estúpida y Miki tampoco lo era, ellas sabían bien que trabajaba realmente Iemitsu. Como un mafioso pero no cualquier mafioso, el más peligroso de todo, un mafioso místico. Si Iemitsu se enterara del patrimonio de Nana, Miki y los niños habría una batalla que de seguro terminaría de una manera u otra una muerte, se tenía que ser pragmáticos ya que no podían saber con exactitud la crueldad que era capaz de ser Iemitsu y siendo de Vongola obviamente le haría cruel, nadie es puro siendo parte de la familia mafiosa más fuerte.

Ella misma estaba ahí vigilando los niños mientras entrenaban que a la vez Nana pasaba tiempo con Iemitsu. Miki aun no podía entender como Nana aun con todos los peligros seguía amando y estando junto a un mafioso místico como Iemitsu o como le perdonaba a cada rato los tiempos que siempre dejaba sola a su familia. La respuesta era simple: Nana estaba en verdad, obsesiva, peligrosa y egoísta enamorada de Iemitsu. Eran demonios después de todo y su percepción de las cosas era un poco diferente al de los seres humanos, el amor que Nana le sentía a Iemitsu era puro en verdad pero ella también sabia las fallas que habían en tal relación con el hombre Sawada pero igual lo continuaba porque a su modo ella quería a Iemitsu para sí misma y no quería dejarlo aun con todo. Era un amor extraño pero bueno, eran demonios de todos modos.

-_mafiosos siempre son problemas…-_Pensó Miki mirando como Tsuna con todo lo que podía le daba una patada en el estomago a Hana que soltó aire por el golpe antes de que moviera con un tajo su espada invocada hacia Tsuna pero este se movió rápidamente esquivando su golpe, el niño no había avanzando en general mucho pero su cuerpo, sentidos e instintos eran fenomenales y su energía demoniaca había aumentado notablemente, desgraciadamente aun no había hecho muestra de sus otros talentos aunque su hija había estado batallando en la invocación del lobo para así completar la primera fase de Blade Sage Wolf ella no había mostrado ningún indicio de su Sacred Gear. Además había un punto con Tsuna que le molestaba y es que aun con tener llamas de la última voluntad el niño jamás iba a aprender ese poder con ellos. Esa parte no podían ser de ayuda e incluso no podían buscarle un profesor o información con relación a las llamas de la ultima voluntad. Eso es debido a una sola cosa….

Porque los demonios tienen problemas con los mafiosos místicos.

Llamarlos mafiosos místicos era demás pero considerando que un mafioso normal no tienen armas que puedan disparar balas que activan poderes entonces ya sabrás porque se le llama así aunque ese mundo de la mafia no se reconoce con tal titulo. Junto a la comunidad mágica en el mundo humano había otra fuerza totalmente conformada por humanos normales y eso era la mafia o mafia mística conocida por las otras fracciones, estos son humanos que han alcanzando un poder único llamado llamas de la última voluntad teniendo un sinfín de artes únicas de combates sin igual que haría babear a un demonio en el deseo de hacerlos partes de su nobleza e incluso no son una gran amenaza, compararlo con el nivel de poder de los demonios es difícil ya que había demonios de clase alta que son mucho más débiles que un demonios de clase baja pero si se hace la comparación de un mafioso místico con un demonio notable, eh, quizás Serafall Leviathan entonces el nivel seria así; el mafioso místico con mas alto poder de todos solo le llegaría quizás al 20% de poder a Serafall e incluso su medición podía ser incorrecta porque Serafall es una maou capaz de destruir una ciudad en un instante, claro está que no se debe de subestimar a los mafiosos místicos ya que habría algunos que tuvieron poderes asombrosos o niveles de lucha asombros como Primo Vongola o Daniela, la octava Vongola.

Al final de todo se esperaría nada grave con toda esta información. Pues está mal. La fracción mafiosa tiene un arma que le hizo de peligro para los demonios: **Balas de llamas de la última voluntad**. El problema inicialmente comenzó en la era de el Secondo Vongola, los demonios estaban en sus asuntos al igual que la fracción mafiosa, nada grave pero entonces un demonio estúpido se metió con una sobrina del Secondo Vongola y la cosa empeoro desde ahí, según el demonio al parecer planeaba convertir en su reina a la sobrina del Secondo en su propia nobleza para acceder a la mansión Vongola y controlar al segundo jefe de la famiglia Vongola y si no fuera por el guardián de la niebla Daemon Sparde entonces el estúpido demonio habría hecho un error aun mas grande y una guerra aun mayor habría estallado considerando la ira legendaria que tenía el Secondo Vongola, el demonio en su escape fue herido por una bala de llamas de última voluntad y ocurrió lo que causo un grave problema; el demonio murió sin más.

La bala que normalmente activa las llamas de la última voluntad en una persona tiene efectos secundarios a seres sobrenaturales, estas balas al impactar al usuario en un momento matándolo los revivía con el poder de las llamas de la última voluntad que todo ser humano tienen y así hacer estallar su verdadero potencial y los demonios no tienen esas llamas, así que la bala aun con su función de revivir al afectado para los demonios se convirtió en un arma de muerte absoluta de un solo tiro, los únicos demonios que podían sobrevivir son los reencarnados y ellos solo pueden manejar ese poder pero aquellos que fueron afectados sufrieron el efecto secundario de estar libres de las piezas malvadas, ya no eran sirviente de una nobleza pero tampoco eran demonios callejeros. En total eran demonios libres.

Una razón más del porque Vongola es coronada como la más fuerte teniendo demonios súper fuertes en sus filas y obviamente tal cosa hizo que los demonios se fueran en el alboroto debido al hecho de que los Vongolas y otras Famiglias tenían los medios de arrebatarles sus siervos y ser una fuerza peligrosa con esa bala de las llamas de última voluntad. No fue una sorpresa que un pequeño conflicto se armo con la muerte de Secondo Vongola y una familia ahora extinta de los 72 pilares, la escaramuza termino cuando los ángeles intervinieron y así se hizo una tregua; cada grupo se mantendrá alejado del otro aunque a través de los años ha habido un poco de animosidad de cada grupo tanto porque las Famiglias mafiosas son capaces de recibir demonios callejeros que no causaron caos y que sus razones para dejar a sus noblezas fueran respetables como que salir de la esclavitud o ser parte de un harem obligado por un imbécil demonio o el rechazo a sus status como demonios y demás razones, así estos recibían un disparo de las balas de llamas y así quedaban libre de cualquier influencia de sus antiguos maestros.

En vista que la fracción mafiosa tenia protección con los ángeles y con la perdida justificada por los demonios reencarnados Sirzches Lucifer hizo una ley en los derechos de los demonios reencarnados en darle más libertad en su situación para así no perderlos y así en la era actual el numero de demonios callejeros sanguinarios y peligrosos son muy bajos debido tanto a la protección de los mafiosos místicos y las nuevas leyendas de Sirzches Lucifer.

A día de hoy los demonios han olvidado el asunto al final que las Famiglias mafiosas pero los Vongolas son un poco paranoicos con lo referente a los demonios y Iemitsu puede tomar por mal camino su matrimonio con Hana como también el estado actual de Tsuna como un demonio puro mestizado o quien más sabrá que pudiera pasar. Además Miki sabia cuan fuerte era Iemitsu con solo poderlo identificar con sus sentidos y de verdad lo era, incluso podía decir que él podía vencerle y eso que ella tenía más de doscientos años de experiencia y tal pero eso demuestra lo impredecible que podía ser el mundo. Iemitsu podía causar un problema y aun cuando no se sabía con exactitud cuál era el papel de Iemitsu con Vongola de seguro tendría que ser una posición alta para que pase más de seis meses al año lejos de casa. Además eran al final de todo mafiosos aun cuan místicos sean y todos saben cómo actúan los mafiosos; mata ahora y pregunten después.

¡SLASHHHH!

¡SLASHH!

-¡Estas mejorando, Tsuna, pero no es suficiente! ¡**SHINE**!-Exclamo de repente Hana sacando a Miki de sus pensamiento y observo asombrada como su hija descubrió uno de los modos de usar la espada brillante de invocación la cual consistía en la espada que usaba un Andras brillara y cegara al oponente como ocurrió en ese momento. La espada brillante de un Andras es una de las pocas armas de los 72 pilares que es capaz de enfrentarse a una espada de luz de un exorcista o una lanza de luz de un ángel o ángel caído además tiene habilidades notables en la utilización de la reflexión. Hana aprovechando que Tsuna había sido cegado por el resplandor de la espada de Hana ella con una gran velocidad golpeo en la cara al niño Sawada para después extender su mano y usar un hechizo de fuego de nivel bajo lanzando hacia atrás a Tsuna que cayó al suelo derrotado. Hana soltó un suspiro por el esfuerzo, de verdad que había obtenido una gran control y poder demoniaco cuando se hizo reina de la nobleza de Tsuna y miro al mencionado con un poco de decepcionada-….aun después todo este tiempo y aun no has mejorado nada, me has decepcionado Tsuna….no, Dame-Tsuna….

-¡Hana! ¡Deja de decir….!-Lo que iba a decir Miki fue detenido cuando sus sentidos le dijeron que algo iba a suceder y observo como Tsuna comenzaba a temblar antes de que lentamente un ruido se escuchaba para dar paso al niño Sawada levantarse y soltar un rugido de poder que hizo temblar un poco la tierra mientras su rugido crecía en volumen similar al fiero rugido de un león. Miki se irguió alarmada y se lanzo con rapidez hacia los niños mientras observaba como un aura de poder rodeaba a Tsuna y en una de sus manos apareció un hacha de batalla dorada y con furia en sus ojos Tsuna se lanzo a una gran velocidad hacia una sorprendida y shockeada Hana que no pudo moverse ante la fiereza que Tsuna estaba demostrando en ese momento. Así levantando su hacha Tsuna lanzo su ataque.

**-¡X SLASH!-**Grito con fuerza el joven Sawada pero entonces un flash improvisto paso cerca de su brazo y de una manera se desvió su mano la cual sostenía su hacha lo cual significaba que su ataque fue desviado. Una gran grieta fue creada en la tierra misma que hizo agrietar el suelo por igual antes de continuar su camino destrucción por varios kilómetros hacia adelante antes de detenerse en un grupo de arboles los cuales fueron destruidos en una pequeña explosión de astillas y demás. Miki apareció detrás de Tsuna con una zanbato brillante y con rapidez golpeo la nunca de Tsuna en la parte del cuello dejando al niño caer inconsciente. Claro está que lo atrapo sin dudarlo y con delicadeza lo dejo en el suelo, ya viendo que se encontraba bien ella se movió en un parpadeo y apareció frente a su hija y….

¡SLAP!

-¡Mama!-Exclamo sorprendida Hana al sentir dolor en su mejilla donde su madre le había cacheteado, ella nunca había sido golpeada y observo la furia que había en el rostro de su madre aunque no estaba dirigida totalmente hacia ella sino quías a toda la situación en general.

-¡Hana cuanta veces te he dicho que no molestara a Tsuna así! ¡Por casi mueres! ¡Fuiste una inconsciente!

-Pero mama….el ya obtuvo…

-¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO SI TSUNA OBTUVO AL FINAL DE TODO SU SACRED GEAR! ¡Hana tu no entiende lo volátiles que pueden ser los Marbas cuando son amenazados y Tsuna tiene un límite y mira como lo rompiste! ¡Si no fuera por mí habrías muerto! ¡Te dije que no lo molestara! ¡¿Entiendes el peligro del que estabas incitando?! ¡Tsuna puede ser calmado y tímido pero él es al final de todo un demonio como nosotras y el algún día terminaría explotando! ¡¿No has pensando en eso?!-Grito con ira Miki a su hija que se cohibió antes las duras palabras de su madre y pudo darse cuenta que quizás se había pasado pero es que de verdad había estado incitando a Tsuna que demostrara su poder, ella podía decir que tenia poder, seis meses entrenando casi todos los días debían de haber dado resultado pero no fue el caso y se sintió muy frustrada, por ello siguió insultando sin cesar a Tsuna tanto por la frustración como también con la esperanza que Tsuna mostrara su verdadero potencial. Pues lo logro pero si no fuera por su madre hubiera muerto. Ella miro a su madre con ojos llorosos y le susurro…

-….lo siento…mami…-Mascullo soltando unas lagrimas Hana mientras su madre se calmaba aspirando poco a poco aire antes de sentarse en el suelo y pone la cabeza de Tsuna en sus piernas cruzadas para acariciar su cabello castaño suavemente, ella le hizo una seña a su hija para que tomara asiento a su lado y esta misma lo hizo aunque aun triste y un poco intimidada por el asunto. Miki se quedo callada por un momento antes de hablar suavemente.

-Tsuna la tiene peor que tu mi hija, el no tiene amigos, su padre ni siquiera aparece cuando más se le necesita, es ridiculizado por casi todos y ha tenido que soportar a amargura de no poder demostrar su verdadero potencial, el sufre Hana y no sé qué será de él si no tiene un poco de felicidad en su vida. Nana y yo estamos tratando de darles ánimos pero tú no has ayudado hija ¿sabes porque decidimos que fueras tú la reina de Tsuna?

-….No lo sé….creo que es para cuidarlo…

-No. Decidimos que tú fueras la reina de la nobleza de Tsuna para que fueran amigos.

-¿Amigos?

-Amigos es una posición más que solo de nombre, hija, se que tu relación con la pequeña Kyoko esta dañando por tu tiempo de estudio en las artes demoniacas y tu tiempo de entrenamiento, aparte de Kyoko tus otras amistades son superficiales así que se que te sientes olas a veces. Una madre siempre sabe. Tsuna es el más comparte tu situación hija, el primero que te entenderá y quizás el único, si van a tener una nobleza la diferencia será que ellos son humanos u otra especie reencarnadas, ustedes son herederos de dos clanes extintos y usuarios de Sacred Gear tipo Longinus. Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos.

-Mama….yo…

-Los amigos son lo más importante, Hana, lo más importante porque estos estarán para ti en cualquier momento, proteger, servir, querer, ayudar y demás te dará un amigo y solo un verdadero amigo te puede dar ello. Veo a Tsuna y sé que tu y el serán grandes amigos _quizás algo mas ¿Qué? Una mujer puede soñar _y sé que estarán ahí para uno con el otro.

-Pero mama, eso no explica ¿Por qué decidieron escogerme a mí como reina que a Tsuna?

-¿Además que dijiste que no querías el papel y que era denigrante llamar a Tsuna reina? Simple intuición. Nana cree en verdad que algún día Tsuna será un esplendido rey de su nobleza y un gran demonio tanto en poder y habilidad pero siguiendo siendo la misma persona que quizás creo que será algún día. Estoy apostando en ese punto, hija, el será grande y junto a ti será mayor, ambos lo serán pero es cuando trabajen juntos como amigos, aliados, compañeros y demás entonces nada les detendrán.

- …. ¿Tan fuerte llegaremos a ser?

-Tú eres un prodigio hija y has visto el poder de Tsuna. Ambos lo serán pero sus caminos apena ha comenzando y faltara mucho para que llegue a ese punto. Solo pido que tuvieras mas fe a Tsuna y ayúdalo a superarse no con insultos sino por la creencia que en verdad podrá. Así te ganaras a un amigo y a un ser querido que jamás has tenido.

-…..Esta bien, mama. Aceptare tus palabras…disculpa de todos modos….no quería hacerte enfadar…-Comento con voz un poco dolida la niña mientras su madre con una sonrisa maternal ponía su mano en su mejilla y usaba un hechizo de curación para eliminar la marca de la cachetada lo que saco una sonrisa a la joven Kurokawa que centro su atención en el dormido niño Sawada y pensó en las palabras de su madre. Su madre tenía razón, ella había estado trabajando duro en sus poderes demoniacos que había descuidado su amistad con Kyoko y ella no se llevaba bien con las otras niñas de su clase y Tsuna era el único que podía simpatizar su vida siendo una demonio y todo el asunto. Además de un modo Tsuna había demostrado lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser; había usado su Sacred Gear y si bien no tenia duda que habría problema para que Tsuna lo vuelva a activar solo será cuestión de tiempo y quizás todo venga naturalmente y el será un digno líder que ella quizás sin dudar pueda seguir con lealtad. Así con timidez tomo una mano de Tsuna y susurro para sí misma-….le pediré disculpa y le tratare mejor cuando se despierte….lo juro…

En ese momento nació una amistad que sería algo en el futuro.

Solo el tiempo dirá.

* * *

**Un año y ocho meses después.**

Ya había pasado dos años y varios meses desde que Tsuna había descubierto de su legado como un demonio y ya hacía tiempo que lo había aceptado e incluso como su madre había previsto la vida de Tsuna en general había mejorado notablemente. El cambio el lento pero al final Tsuna ya no era el mismo niño de hace dos años, el refuerzo positivo de su madre y su madrina, su mejora en sus habilidades y su amistad profunda con Hana cambio la vida a Tsuna, generalmente a vista ajena seguía siendo la misma con Tsuna no ser el mejor estudiante pero no era el peor, solo por el promedio, no era el más social porque los niños de sus salones aun seguían molestándole, los profesores ni le prestaban atención y nadie jugaba con el pero él era el más rápido de su clase, el más habilidoso y más resistentes, Tsuna había decidido quizás entrar en la secundaria en el club de atletismo y quizás ser algo en el futuro en los deportes y como no había club para estudiantes de primaria entonces el únicamente practicaba atletismo en clase de educación física ¿Por qué los otros niños no jugaban con el cuan notable es Tsuna en os deportes? Pues simple, sus compañeros de clases eran crueles.

-Hey Tsuna ¿Cómo estás?-Le pregunto una voz sacándole de sus pensamientos y observo de reojo que se trataba de Hana que tomaba asiento junto a él y sacando su Bento para después comenzar a comer, ambos estaban bajo un árbol en el patio de la escuela y obviamente era tiempo de recreo por lo que estaban aprovechando ese tiempo para comer y platicar, no podía hacerlo mucho ya que Hana y Tsuna estaban en diferentes clases. Tsuna tarareo suavemente para sí mismo mientras comía otra croqueta de pollo de su propio Bento viendo al horizonte. Hana alzo una ceja esperando que Tsuna hablara y este no la defraudo.

-Estoy pensando en cuanto ha cambiado…me siento feliz-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pensando en las cosas que habían cambiado tanto en su escuela, que no era mucho, como también con sus habilidades y el ha mejorado profundamente en ellas.

Había alcanzando lo básico con los hechizos curativos y su forma de león del clan Marbas, también había mejorado muchísimo en el uso de su Sacred Gear, Regulus Nemea, al principio fue difícil porque Tsuna no sabía como invocarlo pero supo que para manejar un Sacred Gear era la emoción pues de ahí fue sencillo y entonces un años después Tsuna era capaz de acceder a Balance Breaker, una mejora increíble, lástima que Tsuna no tiene experiencia de lucha y por sobre toda las cosas el uso de Balance Breaker no solo le drenaba la energía sino el tiempo de uso era aleatorio, en un momento podía durarle cinco minutos y al siguiente solo unos diez segundos, pues resulta según conto Natsu, el espíritu del león de nemea que estaba en el Sacred Gear de Tsuna (aunque se llamaba Regulus pero en una conversación entre el león y su portador decidieron que el primero se llamara por ese nombre, un modo de estar cerca de su nuevo usuario) que Tsuna seguía siendo muy joven para dominar el balance Breaker y que necesitaba madurar para explotar todo su poder oculto, por lo tanto el uso del balance Breaker siempre le traería en problemas por algunos años más.

-¿Feliz? Tsuna aquí todos te siguen tratando mal, me alegro que puedo causares maldición para que aprendan pero yo no lo llamaría a uno estar feliz-Respondió secamente Hana tomando un bocado de su comida mirando a su amigo como si fuera un loco, ella también se había vuelto poderosa sabiendo un montón de hechizos demoniacos, haber alcanzado la invocación de Blade Sage Wolf juntos a sus derivados y finalmente acceder a su propio Sacred Gear; Telos karma. Su Sacred Gear era un poco confuso de utilizar pero en total se podía resumir que se centraba en la utilización de la energía del karma, sonaba sencillo pero no lo era, era confuso en verdad.

En total el Sacred Gear tenias efectos que estaban relacionados con el buen y mal karma del usuario como igual del oponente, si uno tenía buen karma recibía bonificaciones y ser capaz de usar una energía purificada para el combate que afectara profundamente a un ser con mal karma y con los dioses algunas veces terminaban siendo seres egoístas es por eso que este Sacred Gear era de tipo Longinus, también había efectos con el mal karma pero ya uno ya se imaginara que tan versátil es este Sacred Gear. Una de las habilidades de Telos karma llamado **Curse Karmatic **consiste en la puesta de la maldición a un objetivo y este sufrirá desvaríos a acuerdo de la karma que tienen, por lo que si hicieron cosas malas sufrirán por esas cosas malas. Y todos en la escuela den Namimori siguen sufriendo por las cosas que le han hecho a su amigo Tsuna.

Sip, Hana es muy protectora de Tsuna.

-De igual forma, Tsuna, he estado pensando poco a poco y creo que es tiempo para que….comencemos a crear nuestra nobleza-Soltó de repente Hana al niño castaño que se atraganto con un trozo de comida antes de tomar un poco de jugo de naranja y ver expectante a Hana que miraba al vacio un poco pensando para sí misma. Ellos eran fuertes, inexpertos y con fallos en sus habilidades, pero eran quizás más fuerte que los niños demonios sangre pura de clase alta en el inframundo y al final de todo aun seguían falto de un equipo y ahora que lo único que necesitaba es mejorar lo que ya tienen antes de centrarse en mejorar en mas habilidades entonces tenían tiempo para poder concentrarse en aumentar a los que serán parte de su futura nobleza y Tsuna puede ser la fuerza impulsadora pero será ella la mente maestra del grupo así que ya había chequeado a cuatro miembros posibles para la nobleza. Ella giro a ver a Tsuna y así se explico-….He estado viendo a los estudiantes de la escuela y sinceramente siento que Kyoko es la mejor que puedo encontrar entre nuestro grupo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No quiero que Kyoko esté en esto, Hana!...ella no….

-Tsuna, ella es mi amiga y ella es demasiada terca en aceptar el hecho que quizás no quiera volver a verla solo para protegerla, ella me seguirá sin dudar y por eso ella será una víctima si algún enemigo nuestro nos atacara. Ella no tiene un Sacred Gear y posiblemente termine siendo un peón pero al menos estará con nosotros y así podemos cuidarla.

-….No me gusta esto.

-A mi tampoco pero quiero mucho a mi mejor amiga y no creo que tenga de otra más que incluirla en esto además…estoy cansada, es decir pasar tiempo contigo es genial pero mentirle tanto a Kyoko duele y me siento tan aburrida con todo, siendo una demonio son mucho más madura que todos mis compañeros que aun siguen metiendo crayones en las narices y quisiera hablar de igual a igual con Kyoko.

-….Esta bien, eso suena….una buena razón pero si ella se niega le borra la mente y la dejaremos en paz.

-Vale.

-Entonces…. ¿nadie más? ¿En serio? Mama digo que los usuarios de Sacred Gear siempre atraen a otros y más si estos son fuertes, dos usuarios de tipo Longinus ¿no deberían de traer más seres fuertes?

-Oh he visto a otro tres posibles que si que tienen fuerza pero tendrías que enfrentarte a dos de ellos, uno de ellos no creo que acepte, se llama Takeshi Yamamoto, el es un famoso jugador de beisbol en otra escuela pero el otro día cuando comí sushi en la tienda de su papa escuche que iba al año siguiente a la secundaria Namimori, con su talento siendo un beisbolista quizás pueda ser un espadachín de algún tipo.

-Mmmm buena opción pero ¿Por qué dijiste que no aceptaría?

-Me lo tope una vez, el es un mono que solo le interesa el beisbol, sería difícil convencerlo así que no estoy segura si tendríamos una oportunidad.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Por qué no mejor conocemos a este tal yamamoto y veremos desde ahí, vale?

-….Ok, supongo que podía funcionar.

-Ok entonces ¿Qué pasa con los otros dos?-Pregunto Tsuna con una sonrisa suave pero se puso tenso cuando Hana sonrió con incomodidad y la intuición de Tsuna le decía que lo que sea que iba a decirle Hana no sería bonito. Y oh no se equivoco.

-Pues esta Ryohei Sasagawa, el hermano mayor de Kyoko, el ahora está en la secundaria así que por eso no lo conoces….el es….el es un mono de la clase única, un fanático del boxeo y muy excéntrico….y gritón….pero tiene espíritu al montón….el sería fácil de convencer…hablar con Kyoko o…..solo tenía que pelear con el….sin usar poderes….

-Ni conozco al tipo y siento que se me está formando una migraña ¿eso es normal?

-Créenme, el es un gran chico, el me cae muy bien pero el de verdad es raro. Buen chico pero raro.

-Oh, ok entonces dime ¿Quién es el ultimo?-Pregunto con calma Tsuna sintiendo que se dio un susto para nada y que aun con las palabras de Hana el tal Ryohei no debería de ser tan malo. Con eso en mente comenzó a tomar un poco de jugo de naranja mientras Hana sonrió muy incómoda, oh Tsuna tan inocente en las cosas y así Hana hablo la identidad de la última opción que había hecho tratándose de….

-Hibari Kyoya-Soltó sin más la pelinegra antes de que Tsuna se atragantara con su jugo y se cayera al suelo intentando recuperar el aire que perdió de golpe al escuchar el nombre de terror más grande. El aun se acordaba hace como dos años y medio en como un estudiante de quinto llamado Hibari Kyoya le saco la mierda, incluso el susto le hacía pensar vulgaridades, a los profesores solo porque se atrevieron a confiscar sus tonfas. La paliza fue memorable, fue traumática y legendario en verdad, un estudiante le parte la madre a unos maestros y ni termina expulsado es una noticia que nadie olvidaría además casi mitad Namimori sabían quién era, así que todos los estudiantes sabían del pandillero que muerde hasta la muerte, Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna miro con horror a su amiga que soltara risita de incomodidad.

-….. ¿Tu quieres que…invite a Hibari Kyoya a mi nobleza?...estás loca, no, no lo hare.

-¡Pero Tsuna el sería una gran adicción…!

-No, no, no lo hare. Nunca me reuniré con ese tipo ni nada me va a hacer cambiar de parecer además ¿Qué probabilidades habría de que terminara encontrándome con él? Ja, eso suena loco.

Tsuna no sabía que se tragaría esas palabras en el futuro

Al final de todo Tsuna tenía muy mala suerte.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Si, aquí está el capitulo dos, este fic hace que mi imaginación estalle en verdad, Hana ha sido una perra al comienzo del capítulo pero siendo una niña entonces se puede esperar que algunas veces dice cosas sin pensar. El nivel de poder de ambos, Tsuna y Hana, son superior a Akeno y Issei, claro está que hay diferencias, al igual que Issei, Tsuna tiene problemas con el balance Breaker pero él tiene poderes decente sin ella, Hana conoce algo de magia y ha mejorado en el arte de su clan y su Sacred Gear pero tiene sus limitaciones pero al menos ella no limita todo su poder como Akeno con el rayo santo, en total son tan o un poco más fuertes que Issei y Akeno ¿Por qué ellos están tan fuerte a tal edad? **

**Hay fallas en el universo DxD, hay que tenerse en cuenta que los demonios no envejece como los humanos, miren a Grafya y a Sirzches que han vivido desde la gran guerra que quizás termino entre mil años y quinientos años y parecen que siguen en sus treinta ¿Quién asegura que personajes como Rias, Sona, Riser, Ravel y otros no sean mayores de lo que aparentan? Entonces comparémoslo a estos con Issei, no se con exactitud cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el comienzo de canon a la saga actual, a mi entender quizás ha pasado un año, quizás un año y medio y miran cuanto ha mejorado Issei siendo, tengamos por ejemplo a la batalla de Vali, el es un descendiente del Lucifer original y su edad puede mayor, quizás ha vivido por décadas aunque aparenta ser un joven menor de veinte pero entonces no estoy seguro de ello, puede que me equivoque, entonces al final de todo el tenia un talento asombroso y desde que era niño ha entrenado sin cesar convirtiéndose en un ser poderoso además no ayuda que él es un demonio descendiente del mismo Lucifer, no por nada se llama el Hakuryuutei mas fuerte pero mira a Issei que en menos de un año, con ayuda y suerte en verdad, fue capaz de ganar parcialmente contra Vali, no una verdadera victoria ya que Vali estuvo totalmente bien al final de todo pero algo es algo.**

**Mi punto en todo esto es que con un buen entrenamiento y con talento propio se puede volver más fuerte en un ritmo más rápido, Tsuna y Hana tienen lo mejor de los dos mundos de Issei y Vali, ambos tienen talento y han entrenando profundamente que a través de suerte y empeño han logrado obtener grandes poderes, Tsuna es más notable ya que en la serie en un año parcialmente se convierte en uno de los luchadores más fuerte, dos años de continuos entrenamiento me parece lógico. Así que disculpa si le parece aleatorio y tal al público, además que este fic no será un Tsuna súper poderoso que domina a sus enemigos, será un Tsuna súper poderoso que tendrá que sudarla al pelear contra los enemigos. En total el siguiente episodio será las locuras de Ryohei, la pelea contra Hibari, una sorpresa impactante, además del comienzo de la nobleza de Tsuna.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
